


what a night! what a moon! what a boy!

by spacebeyonce



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character(s) of Color, Cinderella Elements, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Long-Haired Riku, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebeyonce/pseuds/spacebeyonce
Summary: After almost a decade, the Queen of Radiant Garden has decided to bring back the Midwinter Ball to celebrate the holidays. Kairi has always hoped that she would go, but felt that dream would always be out of reach.But with a little Christmas magic, anything can happen.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Pre-Kairi/Riku/Sora - Relationship, Riku & Namine, Riku & Riku's Mother (Kingdom hearts), minor Roxas/Naminè/Xion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. the announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. so. what had happened was -
> 
> my ma is in the Holiday Mood and loves to watch those corny ass christmas romance movies, You Know The Ones. and I was subjected to one while I was downstairs cooking one night and it stuck with me. so a few weeks and some cancelled winter break plans later, here I am, making my own corny ass christmas cinderella. because why not. it's the holidays.
> 
> hopefully I'll have this done by christmas. I plan on having just three parts to this - the announcement, the ball, and the aftermath. will I succeed? god only knows. I'm flying by the seat of my pants here on this one, playing fast and loose and silly with this.
> 
> title is from the song 'what a night, what a moon, what a girl' by billie holiday the GOAT.
> 
> and as usual with my things, it's unbeata'd and edited by just lil old me. okay - enjoy!

“ _Breaking news tonight –”_

Kairi looked away from the display bouquet she was working on at the sound of the urgent trill of music coming from the radio, lips pursed in curiosity.

“ _This just in – we’re excited to announce that after eight years, the Queen Mother has decided to reinstate the annual Midwinter Ball. Queen Minato had decided to postpone the winter celebration after the untimely death of –”_

The christmas rose she was holding slipped through her numb fingers, drifting to the counter as she listened to the remainder of the announcement, stunned silent.

Kairi knew about the Midwinter Ball – _everyone_ knew about the event, how could they _not_? It was all people had ever talked about; the news even reached her sleepy hometown of Destiny Islands, and she would spend hours as a girl flipping through the magazines, staring in wonder at the glossy pages that captured the spacious ballroom, the glittering lights and decorations.

A silly part of her always longed to go – to see the glitz and shine of the decorations with her own eyes. To hear the music and taste the rich foods and be swept away into a dance across the marble floors. A childish longing that only increased once she moved to the city of Radiant Garden to be near her grandmother and work at her shop.

Kairi absently plucked the rose she dropped off the counter, placing it next to a blooming red lily and finishing up her last set for the display at the front window. Still lost in thought, she picked up the crystal vase and placed it in the last empty spot near the window, rearranging it just so to make sure the splendid blooms of the bouquets caught passerby’s eyes tomorrow.

Sighing, Kairi looked around at the front space one last time, wiping her hands on her apron as she made sure everything was cleared away. Floor swept, counters cleaned, cash register emptied, flowers put away – she was done.

“Hey, Aqua?” Kairi called out, moving to the door that leads to the back of the store, where she knew Aqua had gone.

“Yeah?” she heard Aqua call back, her voice muffled.

“I’m all done in the front, so I’m heading out for the evening!”

“Oh!” The door cracked open and Aqua poked her head out, giving Kairi a small smile, “Alright, then – good work today, Kairi. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Yeah!” Kairi grinned back at Aqua as she hung her apron on the hooks near the door, quickly replacing it with her scarf and coat. “You have a good night, Aqua!”

“You too!”

And Kairi was off, the bell hanging on the door jingling behind her as she ran off. The cold air nipped at her face as she walked, and Kairi tucked her face into her scarf, quickly making her way down the few blocks that would lead her to Sora’s workplace.

The Good Fairies was known to be one of the best seamstress shops in Radiant Garden; run by three sisters, Sora was lucky enough to grab a job and an apprenticeship. With that, and Kairi’s grandmother falling ill, they decided to risk it and move to the city. 

They were young, when they decided to make the move – only nineteen – but with some help from their parents, they made their way to Radiant Garden and into her grandmother’s home to help her out while she was ill. Eventually Kairi’s grandmother recovered, to her relief, and the two of them settled in, slowly getting used to the hustle and bustle of the city.

“So-raaaa!” Kairi sang as she burst into the shop, “Sora, did you hear the news?!”

“Hwuh?” Sora’s confused blue eyes snapped over to her, his arms overflowing with a silky purple fabric. “Uh…no? The aunties have been playing Christmas music all day. What happened?”

“Oh my god, it’s so exciting!!” Kairi danced in place as Sora resumed cleaning up, folding up fabrics and tucking away unfinished work. “I heard on the radio today while I was cleaning up – the Queen! She decided to start doing those Midwinter Balls again!! Do you remember, from the magazines?!”

“From the m – oh!!” Sora’s eyes lit up with recall, “yeah, I remember! Wow, that’s really coming back?? That’s so cool!”

“Right?! I want to see it in person so _badly_!” Kairi bounced on her toes, eyes sparkling, “can you imagine it?! All the decorations, and the music and – oh, the _food_. I hope we can go!!”

“Kairi…” 

Her bouncing slowed at the doubtful tone of Sora’s voice, and she turned to see him frowning thoughtfully, a wrinkle in his brow. “Do they even let people like us join parties like that?” He asked, “it seems so – upper scale, I dunno…”

“Well, I don’t see why not!!” Kairi puffed up, crossing her arms across her chest, “it’s a celebration, isn’t it? Shouldn’t the whole city take part of it?”

“Yeah, but Kairi – it’s the _Queen_. This is royal stuff.”

“I –” Kairi wanted to push back more, wanted to believe that this was possible, but eventually she wilted, biting her lip at the thought of being so close to the ball but once again only able to look from the outside.

“Oh – Kairi, no, don’t –” Sora scrambled forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down her crossed arms to pry them apart. “I’m sorry,” he said, cradling her hands in his, “I don’t mean to be such a downer.”

“But you _are_ ,” she bit out, letting Sora lace his fingers through hers with a pout. “How come you’re being the realistic one right now?”

“I’m sorry.” He sounded contrite, and Kairi’s stung feelings calmed a little, and she relaxed some. “I just thought – well, the city is so _different_. Why wouldn’t their celebrations be different, as well? Especially with _royalty_.”

“What, you don’t think it’ll be anything like the solstice celebrations at home?”

Sora hummed thoughtfully but said nothing as he tugged Kairi’s hands to wrap them around his neck. Once she took the hint and laced her fingers at the nape of his neck, he hummed again, placing his hands against the curve of her waist. “Do you think it can be compared to that?”

“Well…” they began to sway in place, dancing to a tune only they could hear, “even though they don’t have the bonfire there’s still music…good food and dancing…everyone celebrating the coming of winter. Just like at home. Only this is just fancier.”

Sora made a face, still thinking about it, and Kairi laughed as he spun her around the room, “what’s a solstice celebration without the bonfire? How else do they do couple traditions?”

“I’m sure they have their own ideas. There’s always mistletoe.” Kairi wiggled her eyebrows at him and Sora snorted with laughter, pulling her closer.

“Don’t feel down, Kairi,” Sora murmured, resting his forehead against hers, "I know you’ve always wanted to go to one of these – maybe we’ll get a chance, huh? Maybe we’ll get some of that Christmas magic! You’ll never know.”

Sora was trying so hard to lift her spirits back up, and Kairi’s heart swelled to bursting with fondness for him. “You’re right,” she said softly, “you never know. We’ll get to go to the ball, and dress nice, and eat and dance all night.”

Kairi’s smile turned sly after she made her declaration, “maybe,” she continued mischievously, “we’ll even get to run into the _Prince_.”

“ _Kairi_ ,” Sora couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “now I _know_ that’s not going to happen. We don’t even know what he looks like! No one’s seen the Prince in _years_ , they can’t even catch him in _photos_ –”

“But wouldn’t that be so lucky? Do you think he’s handsome? I’ve seen pictures of the Queen and the late King – I think he’s probably _very_ handsome. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Sora spluttered in response, a dark blush spreading across his brown cheeks, and Kairi snickered at him. “K-Kairi, come on!! You know that’ll never happen!!”

“But Sora,” she leaned in until her nose brushed against his, and her grin never vanished, “Christmas magic, remember? _Anything_ can happen.”

“Now, what’s all this? Oh-! Hello, Kairi, dear.”

“Hi, Miss Fauna,” Kairi sang, letting Sora go to greet one of his bosses. Fauna stood in the doorway leading to the back, adjusting her green sweater as she looked around. “Oh, Sora, time for you to leave already?” She asked, absent, “I was just about to ask – you know that dress we’ve been working on – the purple one? I’ve been looking for it, but I –”

“It’s in the back, auntie,” Sora said, detangling himself from Kairi, “I left it with auntie Merryweather – I just put the leftover fabric for it away.”

“Oh, you’re a dear.” Fauna smiled at them, tucking stray strands of brown hair back into her updo, “everything squared away for the evening, then?”

“Yes ma’am!” Sora grinned brightly, “I’ll head back to let auntie Flora and Merryweather know I’m done for the day, and then I’ll be out of your way!”

Sora disappeared into the back, leaving Kairi with Fauna, who turned to her with a smile, “alright, then, Kairi? What was it you were teasing dear Sora about?”

“Oh – right, he said you didn’t hear the news! I heard on the radio, while I was closing up – the Queen has decided to throw the Midwinter Ball this year!”

“By the stars,” Fauna whispered, her eyes widening, “my, we haven’t seen a ball since – oh, goodness. We might have a lot of work coming our way, soon. I should – Kairi, it was wonderful to see you, but I must – Girls!”

Fauna turned on her heel to disappear into the other room, calling out, “I just got some news! Is the store stocked up properly? Have we upped our fabric stocks? What do _mean_ –”

Sora reappeared and skirted around Fauna just as she began to prod at her sisters, winding a scarf around his neck. “Ready!” He chirped, and after grabbing her hand, the two of them whisked away outside.

Kairi ducked into her scarf at a brush of cold wind, Sora swinging their joined hands together as they walked, humming a tune under his breath. “Hey, do you want to stop and grab something to eat before we get to your grandma’s? Or are you fine with cooking?”

“I’m fine with cooking,” she answered, lost in thought, staring at the streetlamps that lit their way home, decked with a voluptuous red ribbon for the holidays. Pressing her lips into a thin line, Kairi shuffled closer to Sora, leaning into his side.

“Kairi?”

“Did you mean it, though?” She could see her grandma’s house in the distance, a little red brownstone at the end of the road, but she stopped, still leaning against Sora’s arm as she looked at him through her lashes. “About the ball. And the Christmas magic. You weren’t just humoring me, were you?”

Sora’s confusion melted into a smile, and he gently pulled his arm out of Kairi’s grip to wrap it around her waist, giving her a squeeze. “Kairi, I know you’ve wanted to go to this ball since we were kids; you were really torn up when they stopped, after the King died. Of course I meant it – I’d love to take you to this ball and dance with you all night.”

He puffed up a little, “and of course, you _know_ I’m a _firm_ believer in all things Christmas. I even still believe in Santa, you know that!”

“Even though you said when you were ten that you didn’t believe in Santa?” Kairi deadpanned, wrapping her own arm around his waist, and snickered when he scowled at her, insulted. “One of the boys on the island told me that!! Don’t you remember him? The one that used to visit with his busy parents.”

Kairi hummed as she thought about it, wracking her memory. She did remember, some - there was another boy with them, sometimes, whenever they played around as kids – but it was hard to fully recall his face, now. She could remember his voice – the way the three of them laughed together, running across the sands of the play islands – but his face was blurred in her mind. All she could remember of him were bright eyes and a coy smile.

“…Kind of,” she finally admitted, “it’s a little fuzzy, but I think I know who you’re talking about? The last time we saw him was when we were eleven, right? It was so long ago.”

“Yeah! Well – it was him. And he was _definitely_ lying, Santa _absolutely_ exists. How else can you explain Christmas magic??”

 _How indeed_ , she thought, huffing a laugh that made Sora’s lips curl up into a grin, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead.

“It’s all gonna be fine, Kairi,” he reassured against her skin, “it’s Christmastime, almost. Anything can happen, like you said.”

He tugged her forward with the arm around her waist, and they resumed their walk to her grandmother’s, arms still wrapped around each other. It made walking a little difficult, pressed as close as they were, but Kairi was loathe to let go of him, tipping her face up to the starry sky before they reached her grandmother’s porch.

 _It would be nice to go._ She sent her wish to the stars, deciding to take Sora’s words to heart and have a little faith in the wondrous Christmas magic he ardently believes in. _For Sora and I to have such a magical night, just this once._

_I really hope we can._

-o-

It’s been two weeks since the announcement had been made of his mother’s decision to renew the Midwinter Ball, and Riku was still frowning at the decorations that were being put up, the designers rushing to and fro and talking in rapid voices.

Everyone has been stirred up, since his mother decided to bring the traditional celebration back; he’s heard _plenty_ of news stations speak on it, shock obvious in their tones – no one ever really believed that the ball would return.

He should be excited. He _knows_ he should be happy, that his mother has finally healed enough to bring this back, but –

Sighing, Riku pushed a rough hand through his hair as he strode to his rooms, making a quick beeline for his usual spot at his window seat. Leaning his head against the cool glass, Riku stared out into the grounds, watching people string lights up in the trees that lined the walkways.

Every time the holidays came around, he keenly missed his father.

It’s been years, but it’s still there – a sharp ache that comes and goes; when his mother put the Midwinter Ball on hold for all these years, he was melancholy but content with the decision, happy to not have another reminder of what he lost. But now, with the celebration coming back, the old childish part of him feels stung – like his mother has truly moved on. That his father had finally been forgotten.

That wasn’t it, though – he knew it wasn’t. He knew, because he talked to her, as soon as the decision was made. And his mother smiled at him, cupping his cheek in her hand, her eyes so sad.

“Your father always loved these celebrations,” she finally said, “and I think I’ve put them off long enough. When I think of these times, now, I don’t feel the hurt, anymore – only the joy. My Haruka, he wouldn’t want me to sit in this sorrow forever. He told me when he – when he was sick.”

Riku reached up to squeeze his mother’s hand, and she smiled at him, strained, “he wanted me to continue to find happiness - demanded it of me, honestly. And I have. I _have_. You and Nanami. My two great loves. And Riku, I loved your father – I still do. With all my heart, I love him. But I finally want to – to bring this celebration back. To honor him. To bring back something he loved, and finally be able to look on it with joy.”

Riku sighed as he came back to the present, his breath quickly fogging up the glass, and he sat back, absently rubbing at his forehead to wipe away the cold that lingered.

“Ah, of course you’d be here.”

Riku turned towards the door at the soft voice, and his eyes widened. “Naminè,” he said, standing up to greet her, “this is a surprise!! The ball isn’t for a few weeks, why -?”

“I figured you wouldn’t want to be alone.” Naminè removed her white coat and draped it over her arm, “I know the holidays are already hard, even though it’s been a long time. But I remember you telling me how much your father loved these, so –”

She shrugged, nervously fidgeting with the belt to her coat, and Riku’s heart ached with gratitude. “Naminè…thank you. That really means a lot. But won’t this interfere with your work, or -?”

Naminè scoffed quietly, accepting the hug Riku gave her before walking back with him to the window seat. “What, like I can’t work on the go? I brought everything I need with me, for now – if the Organization needs me, I’m sure they’ll call.”

“No fashion shows coming up to design for?” Riku asked dryly as Naminè sat next to him, “no runways to destroy?”

“I’ve got to help design a winter line, but I’m practically done with my part, anyway. I have time.”

“Well, if you’re sure. You’re too young to be working so hard, anyway. Didn’t you just turn twenty-three?”

“Riku, come on.” Naminè nudged him with her elbow, “don’t be evasive – I’m not here to talk about me. You know, it’s fine to feel iffy about the whole thing.”

Riku sighed again, looking down at his hands, “but…isn’t eight years enough time? I should be over it. Or whatever.”

“I don’t think you can ever completely get over losing a parent,” Naminè said softly, “but…you are doing better, now. Much better.”

‘Better’ feels like an understatement; he was fifteen and inconsolable when his father fell ill and died in what felt like the blink of an eye. He had withdrawn from the public eye completely. He was constantly angry, cold, snappish – and that only increased once his mother met Nanami. He resented her, and her mother, unable to accept that his mother was ready to forget his father and move on.

Looking back on it always brought a tinge of shame – shame at how angry he was, at how much he had hurt his mother, added on to her pain - but he’s better now. He _is_. After years of patience, caring, and counseling, he loves his stepmother with all his heart, can look at the joy she brings to his mother and not feel pain.

Yes. He is much better, now.

“…It’s still hard.” He finally said, after some thought, “but I’m trying to take what my mother told me to heart. She – she’s trying to find the joy in this, now. Bringing back the Midwinter Ball means bringing back all the happy memories that we had together, during those times. She wants to do that for him. To honor him.”

“That’s wise of her,” Naminè said, leaning her elbow against the ledge of the window, “and sweet – it is good, to honor him in this way.”

Her brown eyes drifted down, to where people were still decorating the trees, hanging twinkling lights and large, cream-colored bows.

“He would’ve loved it.” She decided, “he probably does, now. He would want you to be happy, Riku. So try and enjoy this, okay? Have a little fun.”

Naminè smiled at him, staring at him out the corner of her eye, “I’ve heard whispers that this ball is going to be a masquerade, to make it a little more fun. Doesn’t that feel romantic?”

“Romantic?” Riku scoffed, “how? I’m not seeing it.”

“How could you not! Going to a ball, dressed in finery, surrounded by people in masks – it’s mysterious.” Her smile widened, “you never know what could happen – you could run into a beautiful masked stranger, get swept off your feet.”

“Careful now. We wouldn’t want your beaus to catch wind of that, do we, Naminè?”

“Oh, please,” she rolled her eyes, but her smile turned a little goofy as her mind drifted to Xion and Roxas – two of the models for the Organization fashion line, and her loves.

“I won’t be distracted,” Naminè said softly, nudging him again – this time by bumping her foot against his, “I had a point. And that point was – have fun, Riku. It’s Christmas.”

Riku’s silence was tense, but eventually his shoulders drooped as he let out one last gusty sigh, sagging forward a little. “I can try, Naminè. I can try.”

“It’s all I ask.”

She was right - it was Christmas, after all.

Who knows what could happen?

-o-

Kairi looked up at the cheery jingling of the bells hanging above the door and smiled widely at the person that entered. “Aerith! Hello, how are you?”

“I’m well, Kairi! Good to see you again.” Aerith smiled at her as she removed her gloves, tucking them into the pocket of her coat. One of her regulars to the shop, Aerith comes in at least once a week, always asking for the same bundle of lilies to bring home. She wouldn’t say they were friends, but Kairi was comfortable enough with her to always chat for a few minutes while she got her purchase together.

“What can I help you with?” Kairi asked as Aerith reached the counter, “the usual lilies? Or something more festive?”

“Festive, I think. I saw one of your lovely bouquets in the window and wanted one for myself.”

“Oh, thank you!” Kairi blushed, pleased, “I can put a fresh one together for you right now!”

They chatted quietly as Kairi got a bouquet prepared for Aerith, going to the back and carefully selecting the best blooms before putting everything together. Eventually, their talk wandered to the topic it felt like everyone in Radiant Garden was talking about – the Midwinter Ball.

The entire city has been in a tizzy since the announcement was made, everyone occasionally gossiping and wondering about the decorations, who would be going, what the guests would wear.

“I heard it’s going to be a masquerade. That sounds so _romantic_ ,” Kairi sighed as she tucked a poinsettia into the bouquet. “I’ve always admired these events, ever since I was a girl – I’d love to be able to go to one and experience it, just once.” Kairi added thin sprigs of white flowers to the bouquet, making sure to place them next to the red flowers so they stand out more. She was so wrapped up in her work that she missed Aerith’s thoughtful glance at her words.

“I don’t know if it will ever happen,” Kairi continued, oblivious, “but it never hurts to hope, I guess. It might be childish of me, to still dream about it, but – well.” Placing one last rose into the vase, Kairi cut a section of ribbon to wrap around the neck, swiftly tying it into a neat bow. “And there we go! You’re all set.”

She started to hand over the bouquet with a smile, but slowed when she saw Aerith staring at her, frowning slightly. “Oh – Aerith? Do you not like it?”

“Oh!” Aerith came back to herself, blinking rapidly, “I apologize, Kairi, no – I mean, yes! This is lovely, thank you, I’m sorry. I was just – thinking about something.”

Kairi’s heart had started to sink at her words, but Aerith’s reassurance made her shoulders sag in relief, discreetly pressing a hand to her chest as she tried to calm her heart.

She shakily rang Aerith’s purchase up and looked up at her once she’d started to speak. “Kairi…I’m one of the members of Radiant Garden’s High Council.”

“Ah…yes, I know –”

“Because of that, it’s expected of me to attend the Midwinter Ball,” she continued, and Kairi’s heart skipped in her chest.

Where was this going?

“Now, usually the people going to the ball are expected to have a plus one with them. It’s not _required,_ really, but it looks a little better. Sometimes we do, sometimes we don’t – but my spouse will be out of town, then, so I still have an open spot for a plus one.” Aerith’s eyes glinted in something akin to mischief, and Kairi’s heart was pounding in her ears. She swallowed audibly, suddenly so nervous. “Are you,” Kairi croaked, “are you saying -?”

“Kairi – do you really want to go to this ball?”

“I do,” she whispered, “more than anything – it looks like so much fun, I – I’d love to, I –”

Aerith smiled at her, and that calmed Kairi’s rambling down, “then I think we can be a little sneaky, don’t you?”

Kairi felt like she was about to float to the ceiling – she was – she was going. To the ball. She was going to the ball.

_She was going to the ball._

“Oh, wait!” Kairi blurted out, lightheaded, “can I bring – can I bring my – my - Sora? Can I bring him with me?”

“Your Sora,” Aerith repeated, amused, and Kairi’s cheeks burned but she didn’t take it back. “Hmm…I think I can get another Council member in on our little game. The ball is on the night of the solstice, so just make sure the two of you are ready. Okay?”

She couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Okay,” Kairi said, her voice faint. “Aerith, this is – this is so much. It’s so _much_. _Thank_ you.” Her eyes stung with tears, and Aerith smiled at her, patting her hand, “think of it as an early Christmas present.”

After paying for her flowers, Aerith stepped back, her vase cradled in her arms. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Kairi. And remember! Winter solstice. Be ready.”

And then she was gone.

Kairi spent a few minutes staring vacantly at the door, before woodenly turning on her heel and sinking to the floor behind the counter, burying her face in her knees. _Christmas magic really does exist,_ she thought in a daze, _I have to tell Sora he was right_.

It hit her, then, what had just happened. The one lofty dream she had was suddenly within her reach; she was going to get to dress up and see the lights and glittering decorations and hear the music, all of it, in _person._ Sora would get to dress up too, and he’d be _so handsome_ in a suit, and they’ll get to eat and laugh and dance all night.

Oh wow. Oh, oh wow.

She was going to the Midwinter Ball.

She was _going_.

She –

Kairi was so overwhelmed at her luck, at Aerith’s kindness, that she shoved her face back into her knees as the feelings bubbled up and spilled over into tears.

Needless to say, Aqua was a little concerned when she came back from her lunch break to find Kairi bawling her eyes out behind the counter.

-o-

The rest of Kairi’s day passed in a haze, feeling like she was in a dream as the gift she received hovered in the back of her mind for the remainder of the day. As soon as her shift ended, she quickly cleaned up the front end, hollering a goodbye to Aqua before speeding out the door. Kairi practically sprinted down the streets to The Good Fairies, ready to burst with the news she wanted to tell Sora.

He was just leaving the shop, adjusting his scarf, when he saw her running towards him, and his eyes brightened up. “Kairi -!”

She launched herself at him once she was close enough, and it’s only because of years of knowing her that he was able to catch her, the two of them spinning in place with the force of Kairi’s momentum. “What’s all this about?” Sora gasped, laughing, as he set Kairi back on her feet. “What are you so worked up about?”

“Sora,” Kairi breathed, clutching at his coat as she caught her breath, “Sora, something – something amazing happened at work today, I –”

She was so overwhelmed, once again, that her eyes rapidly filled with tears, to Sora’s horror.

“Oh my god, don’t cry!! Why are you crying?! Kairi, what happ –”

“I’m just really happy!! We’re gonna go to the ball!” Kairi wept, “Aerith, one of my regulars – she’s part of the High Council and she said she’d help us get in!!”

Sora froze, blinking at her in disbelief, and Kairi nodded rapidly at him, still crying. Suddenly, with a loud whoop of excitement, Sora scooped Kairi off the ground in a hug and spun her around, laughing joyously. “Christmas magic _does_ exist!!” He cried out, “I told you, Kairi, I _told_ you!! This is amazing!!”

Kairi wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, giggling through her tears as he spun her around. Sora abruptly stopped spinning with a loud gasp of realization, and he gaped at Kairi, “we’re going to the ball,” he whispered, “so we’re going to need _fancy clothes_.”

“And masks,” Kairi added helpfully, “it’s a masquerade, too.”

“ _Masks_ ,” Sora repeated, aghast, “I don’t have a _mask_!! I – I don’t even have a nice _suit_!! What’re we –”

Sora stopped.

Looked back at the door he just exited.

Set Kairi down and grabbed her hand before bursting back into The Good Fairies.

“ _Auntie!!!!_ ” Sora called out, frantic, “I need help!!”

“Sora, dear boy, don’t shout!” Flora was in the front of the shop, tucking a pin into a suit she was in the middle of altering. “What is it, then?” She looked up at them over the rim of her glasses, still tucking a stray pin here and there into her work.

“Kairi and I are gonna get to go to the ball!!” Sora blurted out, squeezing her hand, “but – but we don’t have _anything_!! No dress, no suit, no masks – anything!!” Flora stared at them for a moment, gobsmacked, her work completely forgotten in the wake of Sora’s announcement.

“What’s that I heard?” Kairi heard Merryweather demand, stepping into the room, “you’re going to the ball? The Midwinter Ball? _You_??”

“Goodness, how did they make that happen?” Fauna asked, standing next to her sister, pressing a hand to her cheek.

“Christmas magic,” Sora explained shortly, “but that’s not important! We need to have nice clothes!! _Really_ nice!!” He let go of Kairi and clapped his hands together, pleading, “aunties, you three are the best seamstresses in Radiant Garden. The _best_. Please, please, can you help us?”

“Oh, how exciting!!” Fauna clapped her hands, sweeping into the room to grab Kairi’s hands, “a new project!!”

“Do you really –” Flora began, but Fauna quickly cut her off. “Oh, Flora, please! Let’s have some fun, just a little – it’s Christmas! Kairi, come with me, sweet, we’ll get your measurements and – oh, what color should your dress be??”

“She would look rather darling in pink,” Flora said absently, and Merryweather bristled from where she had moved to grab Sora, “no! She will be a much better picture in blue!”

The sisters glared at each other, an old argument starting to build up, but Fauna quickly shooed it away. “Now, girls – we don’t have time to argue! We’ll figure it out –”

“But how are we going to have _time_ to make them from scratch??” Flora burst out, “we’re already so busy with alterations from the other people coming in for the ball –”

“Auntie Fauna?” Sora cut in, hesitantly, interrupting Flora's growing tirade, “what about that one dress we were working on? You know? Your side project?”

“My side – oh. Oh!!!” Fauna’s eyes brightened up as she remembered, and she squeezed Kairi’s hands. “Yes. Yes!! Oh, that dress would look a dream on you! I just need to alter it to fit you – yes, come, come, so I can get your measurements!!”

“We can make a suit in a couple of weeks, Flora, just in time for the ball – aren’t you supposed to be the smart one? Or has the work fried your brain?” Merryweather gave Sora’s arm a pat, “don’t you fret, we’ll have you sorted – and you’re expected to help, understand!! This will be a good time to learn.”

Sora nodded rapidly, eyes shining, “I will, I’ll help as much as you need!!”

“That’s a dear. Oh, you’re going to look so _handsome_. Now, for colors –”

“We’re not putting him in _blue_ , Merryweather, you _always_ pick that –”

“Oh, like how you _always_ suggest pink!!”

The sister’s bickering washed over her as Kairi followed Fauna’s gentle hands in stunned silence, still unable to believe that this was _really_ happening. That her dream was _actually_ coming true.

Kairi was going to the ball.

She couldn’t stop the giddy smile from spreading across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so off the bat - everyone's going to be grown responsible adults here because I tried to make this silly teenagers trying to sneak into a royal ball and it didn't work out. so now everyone's in their early to mid 20's - 30's with jobs because, girl. I tried. but it didn't fit as well as I hoped. just bear with me.
> 
> but here we are - the beginning. everything's silly and I'm making it all up and I'm having a GREAT time doing it. I'm probably going to start working on part two today, but we'll see. let me know how you feel about this! I'm just gonna turn up the corny with this one. Full on Christmas Magic, as I've put it, to have a little fun and loosen up after finishing school for the moment.
> 
> sooooo yeah. I'm a little shy about this one, but I wanted to do it! hopefully this will come out as fun and cute as it was in my head. comments and the like are appreciated!


	2. the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope everyone had a nice weekend!
> 
> I was hoping to have this out on the solstice but I was writing this the entire afternoon trying to make it and I got tired! but tonight is just as good. I was struggling but I really hit my stride today and got everything done at a decent hour!
> 
> so with that, awaaaay we go - to the ball!
> 
> as usual - unbeta'd, edited by me.
> 
> enjoy!

“Kairi! Hello, sweetheart, how’ve you been?”

“I’m alright, dad.”

“And your – your grandmother? Keeping you busy?”

“Always!” Kairi laughed, fiddling with the paopu charm hanging off her phone, “I’m working almost every day.”

And _that_ felt like an understatement; not only has work picked up at the shop, filling what feels like mountains of orders for bouquets and wreaths, when she wasn’t at work, she was at The Good Fairies, getting poked and prodded and fitted. She’s even gotten roped into helping work on the dress itself, Sora rushing up to her one day as she entered the shop after her shift, wild eyed.

“Kairi,” he said in a rush, “you can do beads, right? Like - the beadwork my mom showed you??”

“Uh.” Kairi blinked, bewildered, “yes? Sora, are you okay?”

“What? Yes. Definitely. I’ve been sewing for eight hours.” Grabbing her hand, he tugged her to the back room, “auntie’s waiting for you back there. She’s got the beads. You can – do the bead thing. For your dress. It’s gonna be a wrap around thing.”

Kairi followed Sora in dazed confusion, “a…wrap around –”

“You’ll see it when it’s done! It’ll make sense!!” And he deposited her near Fauna’s workspace, a small bucket of crystalline beads was waiting for her.

“Just two strings should be enough, dear,” Fauna said as a greeting, focused on the fabric in her hands, so Kairi just took a seat and got to work.

Kairi sighed to herself, coming back to the present. “It’s been hard work, but we’re getting holiday time off, until the new year – and we’ll get to celebrate for the solstice, too.”

A thrill ran down her back at the reminder; the air in Radiant Garden was practically trembling with excitement, anticipating the coming Midwinter Ball. Kairi’s heart trembled nervously at the thought - the ball was only a week away, now.

“Are you sure you and Sora aren’t going to make it for the solstice bonfire?” Keone asked, “you know we’d be happy to have you – and we’ve missed you.”

Kairi bit her lip to try and smother her frown; every year since they moved to Radiant Garden, Sora and Kairi were still able to make the trip down to Destiny Islands for the solstice celebration, without fail.

This year would be the first time that they’ve missed it.

“Yeah,” she finally said, “I’m sure. Sora and I are going to one of the celebrations in the city, this year. We’ve been here for this long and still haven’t tried to go to one.”

It was technically true – she _was_ going to a celebration in the city…she would just be at the one among _royalty_. Nerves made her heart throb in her chest, and she exhaled shakily though her nose.

“Well, as long as you’re sure,” her father continued, oblivious, “just make sure you and Sora don’t stay out too late.”

“Dad, I’m twenty-three now.”

“And yet you will always be my extraordinary little girl, forever.”

Kairi groaned at his corny words, rolling her eyes fondly as his laugh rumbled in her ear. “Sure, dad, we won’t be out crazy late – home by midnight and everything, I promise.”

She smiled down at her knees, “I am going to miss seeing you, though. It’s weird, not seeing you for the holidays.”

“I know. Make some time to come visit us in the new year, alright?”

“Yeah. I will.”

After saying her goodbyes, Kairi dropped her phone at her side and leaned into the couch, eyes slowly drifting closed.

“You look tired.”

A soft hand made its way through her hair, and Kairi pried her eyes open to look at her grandmother, giving her a sleepy smile as she sat next to her on the couch. “Aqua isn’t giving you too much work at the shop, is she?”

“No, no – work is fine, granny. I’ve just got another thing going on.”

“Oh? For one of the upcoming solstice celebrations?” She looked over her granddaughter with soft violet eyes, running her hand through Kairi’s hair again as she waited for a response.

“Yes. It’s a little nicer, so we’ve been scrambling a bit to make sure everything is together.” She knew that Sora was being pushed to his limits – as soon as they got home tonight, he dragged himself up the stairs and face-planted onto his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow. Kairi needs to make sure he wakes up long enough to eat something, at the very least.

“I thought you’d be heading home?”

“Nah; we’ve lived here for this long and never been to anything here! It’s about time to go to one, I feel like.”

“Hmm.” Her grandmother stared at her in a way that made Kairi nervous, sitting up straighter under her scrutiny. “Well, what colors are you wearing? It’s a dress, isn’t it, since it’s nicer?”

“Uh –” Kairi blinked, a little thrown at the question, “yeah, it’s – the dress is….going to be a surprise. I won’t get to see it until it’s done. But all I know is it’s kind of purple?”

Her grandmother hummed again, and then pushed herself off the couch, “I think we can work with that. Come with me, sweet.”

She made her way towards the stairs, and Kairi could do nothing but follow, a little curious and a _lot_ confused. “Do you have a good coat, to match with your dress?” Her grandmother asked over her shoulder, and Kairi shook her head. “No, I – I hadn’t thought of that, honestly.”

“Well,” she said as she pushed open the door to her room, “we’ll see if we can fix that.”

Kairi always loved her grandmother’s room; it was a time capsule and a treasure trove all in one, filled with glittering trinkets and pictures of the past. As her grandmother moved to her expansive closet, Kairi made a beeline for her vanity set, the surface littered with crystal bottles of perfume and tubes of lipstick. She smiled at the framed photo of her grandmother when she was young, red hair as vibrant as her smile, leaning into the side of a man she figured was her grandfather.

An overflowing jewelry box caught her eye next, and Kairi spent the next few minutes picking through the small treasures, placing a few thin golden bracelets on her wrists and a ring on her finger – a thin gold band, with a dark purple stone in the center – and watched the jewelry shine in the light with a smile.

“You should wear those.”

Kairi jumped a little, startled, and looked at the mirror to see her grandmother standing behind her, ivory fabric draped over one arm. She nodded at the jewelry, “for the party you’re going to – wear them. Do you have a necklace?”

“Oh, I was just going to –” she reached up to touch the necklace she was already wearing – a silver chain with a pearl in the center – and her grandmother shook her head. “Kairi, that won’t match at all! Hold on –”

She leaned over Kairi’s shoulder to reach the jewelry box, and picked her way through her options, lips pursed in thought, until she pulled out a long gold chain. “Yes, this will do,” she said, pleased, “here you are. And I’ve found something that might fit you – stand up and try it on so I can see.”

Kairi marveled at the necklace that was placed into her hand, rubbing a thumb over the purple gem, and then looked at the cape her grandmother was holding up, hopping to her feet to try it on. It was heavy – wool, she assumed – but fit her rather well, and she spent a moment spinning in front of the vanity mirror, liking the way the ends flared around her as she twirled.

“Granny, this is wonderful!!” Kairi spun on her heel to face her, grinning, “thank you so much!! I’ll take care of them, I promise!”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Her grandmother’s smile was so warm, and she basked in it, “will your hair be taken care of? And makeup?”

“I can do my own makeup, but…having someone else do my hair wouldn’t hurt.” Kairi fiddled with the ring on her finger shyly, “I definitely want to look my best, that night.”

“Leave it to me. Come see me before you go pick up your dress, and we’ll get you sorted.”

Kairi felt the little knot of worry she had ease away, and she was so grateful for her grandmother that she had to sweep her up into a tight hug. “You’re welcome, you’re welcome!” She chuckled, rubbing her granddaughter’s back, “now – can you be a dear and wake Sora up? I know he’s tired, but I’ve had a stew going on the crock pot all day, and the boy needs to eat.”

Kairi laughed and pulled away with a nod, “I’ll put these in my room, first, and then I’ll wake him up. We’ll meet you downstairs.”

She practically skipped to her room, depositing the cape and jewelry with care, and then made her way to Sora’s room to find him exactly the way she left him: face planted in his pillows, asleep.

 _Time to wake him up, then_ , Kairi decided cheerfully, before she moved to the bed and flopped onto Sora’s back, making him jerk awake with a snort.

“ _Kairi?!”_

“Wake up! Grandma says it’s time to eat!” Cackling, she leaned in to give him a loud kiss on the side of his head, “you can go to bed after!!”

Groaning, Sora heaved himself off the bed, Kairi still clinging to his back, and shifted her around until she was comfortably piggy backed, yawning as he made his way down the stairs. He looked so tired, and Kairi ran a sympathetic hand across his shoulder, “just one more week,” she promised in a whisper, “and then it’s time for the ball.”

“Yeah,” Sora sighed, giving her a tired smile after she hopped off his back when they made it to the kitchen, “it’ll be great!”

With how hard they’ve been working, they’ll make sure to make the night worth it.

-o-

Three days before the Midwinter Ball, Kairi and Sora’s outfits were finished.

Kairi was anxious to see it and try it on, but they were told not to come until the day of the ball and spend the rest of their time resting. Sora took the rest days happily, but by the end of the second day Kairi thought that her heart would give out from nerves before she would even get to see the damn dress.

The day of the ball dawned bright and cold, the sun shining bright and not a cloud in the sky.

Kairi was so excited she felt like she would burst, but she scarfed breakfast down, knowing it would be hours yet before they had to start getting ready. Aerith had stopped by the shop a few days ago to get her usual flowers and tell her where to meet her for the ball, and even though it was barely afternoon, Kairi was anxious to prepare, ready to meet Aerith at the marketplace. 

After noon, she was tired of the excitement that was writhing her into an anxious mess, and decided to take a nap to escape it, slipping into Sora’s room where he was already lying down, and curling up against his side to sleep.

She felt like she had only just closed her eyes when she was shaken awake, her grandmother’s voice reaching her ears. “Wake up, Kairi, come on – it’s time for you to get ready.”

“Already?” She mumbled, rubbing her eye, “but I feel like I only just got to sleep.”

“No, sweet, you’ve been sleeping for quite a bit. It’s a little after three, now. Now – Sora’s showering at the moment, but after he gets done it’s your turn. Make sure you wash your hair, and then I can get you sorted.”

Sighing, Kairi sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, staring blearily into space until suddenly Sora was there, toweling his hair and smelling like soap. “Come on, Kairi – you’ll wake up more after you shower.”

She made sure to splash some cold water on her face to fully wake her up before hopping under the warm spray of the shower, the bracing temperature bringing her back to earth and reminding her that this was _really_ happening. She was about to start getting ready for the ball, only a few short hours away. Her dream was so close to coming true.

Kairi bit her lip, pressing down a wild grin of excitement, and started to wash her hair with vigor.

Entering her grandmother’s room, rubbing her hair with a towel, she saw her grandmother already waiting for her, her vanity set up with combs, pins, various hair products, and a curling rod. “Alright,” she gestured at the seat with the blow dryer in her hand, “go ahead and take a seat. This shouldn’t take long.”

Her hair was brushed and blow dried and curled, and Kairi stared in awe at her reflection while her grandmother put her tools away, her freshly curled hair bouncing with every turn of her head. “Not done yet. Hold still, now. Just one more thing.”

She felt the soft touch of her grandmother’s fingers against her left ear, the light tug of something being placed in her hair, and then she was patted on the shoulder. “Alright. _Now_ you’re done.”

Kairi turned back to the mirror and gasped softly at the hairpiece that was inserted into her hair, pulling some strands away from her face – a golden comb of pale pink roses, with tiny strings of pearls dripping down. “Wow,” she whispered, reaching up to lightly touch the tips of her fingers to the pearls, “granny…this is so beautiful. I love it! Thank you so much!”

“It’s no trouble, sweet girl. You’re free to go, now – go ahead and get your makeup on. Have your young man help you pick out the colors.”

“Yes!”

-o-

“Alright, Kairi – close your eyes!”

Kairi scowled at Sora, crossing her arms over her chest, “why?! I haven’t been able to see this dress at all!! Even during fittings, Fauna hid it form me and made me close my eyes! She even covered the mirrors!!”

“Because, dear,” Fauna said patiently, “he wants it to be a surprise. We all do.”

“This’ll be the last time,” Sora promised, “you’ll get to see it, I swear. We just wanna put it on first.” Sora pouted at her, his eyes wide and pleading, and the eyeliner he let her put on him made that effect all the more devastating, and Kairi quickly folded.

“Ugh!! Fine. Fine!! I’m closing my eyes!! Just don’t smear my makeup or anything!”

The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Sora’s exhilarated grin, and with a frown she waited, arms still crossed as the rustling of fabric reached her ears.

“Arms up!”

Kairi automatically raised her arms, used to this routine by now, and cool, silky fabric was pulled over her head. She heard the soft clink of beads as hands tugged the fabric into place and tried her best not to fidget in impatience. “You didn’t mess up my hair, right?” she asked, eyes still closed, “or my makeup?”

“No, Kairi, you look lovely,” Fauna reassured her, still tugging here and there, “alright, almost –”

“Sora!!” Merryweather’s voice burst into the room, “what are you doing, you still need to get ready! Get in here!”

“Sorry!” She heard Sora yelp, his footsteps quickly scrambling into the other room, “sorry, auntie, I –”

“And there you are!” Fauna’s voice pulled her back, a gentle pat on her arm getting her attention, “I’m all done, dear. You can go ahead and look now.”

Heart racing, Kairi clenched her hands into fists and finally pried open her eyes.

Her dress was the color of a sunset.

She lifted her hands, hovering over her mouth as she took in her reflection; the dress was _gorgeous_ , the deep purple bodice bleeding into violets and pinks, oranges and blues, before fading to a lavender so pale it almost looked white. A thin belt was wrapped around her waist, made of the tiny dark beads she had woven together herself, all those weeks ago.

The dress matched the shades Sora picked for her makeup _perfectly_ , making the smoky purple on her lids pop, the gold at the corners of her eyes shine, and complementing the deep, rosy lipstick.

She looked –

“Wow,” Kairi whispered, shakily pinching the fabric to fan out the skirt, “Fauna…this is so…”

She blinked rapidly, trying her hardest not to cry – she didn’t want to ruin her makeup. “This is so beautiful,” she whispered, “I can’t believe – ‘the purple one’ Sora said, this is – this is _incredible!!_ Thank you so much!!”

Grinning, Kairi whirled around to wrap Fauna up in a tight hug, and she returned her hug with a light laugh. “Of course, dear – it was a fun challenge, making that dress. Now, do you have your jewelry? Shoes?”

Scooping up the backpack she brought with her, Kairi rummaged around for the jewelry her grandmother gave her, slipping on the bracelets and the ring after placing the necklace around her neck, the purple teardrop resting neatly between her collarbones. After putting on her earrings, Kairi hopped from one foot to the other as she slipped her black heels onto her feet, and then skittered back to the mirror to sway to and fro, watching the way the skirt of her dress swished with her.

“– and _how_ on earth were you able to get your hair like that?? I never thought anything could tame your wild hair!” Flora’s voice grew louder as they neared the room Kairi and Fauna were in, her tone ringing with incredulity.

“Well,” Sora answered, sheepish, as they stepped into the room, “Kairi’s grandma is _really_ determined, and she just took a brush and some pomade and – oh.”

He jerked to a halt once he saw Kairi, and she found herself equally frozen once she saw him.

“Wow,” he whispered faintly, and Kairi silently couldn’t help but agree. Her grandma was able to slick down his hair enough to be presentable, but the suit – the _suit_ –

Kairi took in the broad shoulders and slim waist of the suit jacket, a charcoal grey waistcoat underneath to match and make the white dress shirt and red tie shine from the contrast, a matching red pocket square tucked into his front pocket. The matching grey slacks hugged his legs, and overall, he looked-

He looked –

Well.

 _Well_.

“Oh, Sora, don’t you look so _handsome_ ,” Fauna sighed, pressing a fond hand to her chest, “excellent work, Flora, Merryweather – he looks like a prince!”

“And he has to, to match his princess!” Merryweather smiled at the furious blush that spread to the tips of Kairi's ears, “you look lovely, dear – Fauna really has her work cut out for her.”

“Oh – thank you,” Kairi said faintly, her eyes timidly darting to and away from Sora over and over, wanting to look at him more but suddenly so shy.

“Alright!” Flora clapped her hands, calling an end to the gawking, “it’s time for you to head out, dears. The ball awaits!! Here – your masks. And Sora, put this on your head.”

When Sora saw what Flora placed in his hands – a matching charcoal grey santa hat, lined with white fur - he laughed, “aw, auntie!! Is my hair not nice enough?”

“It’s Christmas, Sora. Or just about, anyway – it fits the theme. Now put it on and take your masks.”

She held out two masks – one a pale pink color, with thin, gold filigree designs, pearls dotted across the nose and brow, and the other a gunmetal grey, fine silver whorls and lines around the eyes.

“We’ll hold on to your bags,” Fauna reassured them, helping Kairi put on her ivory cape, “Sora has an extra key, so you can come fetch them whenever you like, after.”

Sora was shrugging on his own coat – a long, dark red number that Kairi marveled at for how much more _handsome_ he looked – and then offering her an arm with a cheeky smile.

As stunning as he looked right now, that smile would never change, and Kairi looped her arm through his with a laugh.

“Alright, now – go! Don’t be late!” Merryweather shooed them to the door, escorting them outside. “You two be good,” she said with a stern smile, “have fun, but _be safe_. You have a way home?”

“Yes!” the two of them chorused, and she nodded, pleased.

“Good. Off you go, then. Have a good time – you two earned it.” With those parting words and a soft smile, Sora and Kairi were left out in the crisp night as Merryweather closed the door to the shop. It was past sunset, by the time they left the shop, and the two of them slowly made their way to the Marketplace where Aerith waited, their shoes clicking silently on the smooth cobblestones.

“Even though we’re heading to meet Aerith,” Kairi confessed, finally breaking the silence, “I still can’t believe this is really happening. Can you?”

Sora laughed, giving the hand resting on his arm a squeeze, “same here! It still doesn’t feel completely real. Even though we’re so dressed up!”

He grinned at her, eyes bright, and then his smile became softer, “you look beautiful, by the way. Auntie Fauna did a really good job!!”

“You don’t look too bad, either,” Kairi bumped his hip with hers, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair so tame. Granny really must have put you through it.”

“Stooop.”

They were almost at the Marketplace, and Sora was beginning to fidget, tugging at his coat and drumming his fingers across her knuckles. “You’re twitchy.” Kairi finally stated, “what is it? Do you want something?”

Sora’s cheeks darkened, and Kairi would bet that it wasn’t because of the cold. “Kairiiii,” he whined, “I’ve been trying not to kiss you for the past ten minutes! And it’s hard! I know you don’t want your makeup to get smudged or anything –”

 _Oh, this man_. Kairi laughed quietly as she pulled Sora to a stop with a gentle hand on his elbow. “Well, why didn’t you say anything?” Smirking, she tapped at her lower lip, pleased when Sora’s eyes landed firmly on her mouth, “the lipstick’s matte; it’ll have to take a _lot_ of kissing for you to mess it up.”

And, well. Sora didn’t need to be told twice.

Five minutes and plenty of kissing later, they arrived at the Marketplace, flushed and out of breath, and waiting a good distance away was Aerith, quietly talking to a man dressed in a black coat, white fur lining the neck. A few feet away from them, a car was waiting, idling in place.

“Oh! Kairi, there you are!” Aerith turned to face them with a smile as they quickly made their way over to her, the fabric of her pink gown swirling around her ankles. “You made it just in time. You two look lovely! Kairi, this is Leon –”

“Call me Squall,” the man interrupted, and Aerith fondly rolled her eyes. “He’ll be escorting you in. Sora, is it? You’ll be with me, if that’s alright with you?”

Both nodded shyly, and Aerith gave them another smile before she gestured to the waiting car, Leon heading over to open the door for them. Kairi was swept up in another wave of nerves, and she reached out blindly, snatching Sora’s hand up in her own.

“This is happening,” she whispered. “I’m kinda scared.”

Sora gave her hand one last squeeze before they slid into the car, smiling in reassurance. “Don’t be scared, Kairi! It’s just one night – let’s have some fun, okay?”

And then they were off.

Kairi clenched her trembling hands together in her lap, heart racing away as the car slowly pulled out onto the road. Heading for the ball.

 _It’s going to be fine,_ she promised herself, _it’s going to be a wonderful, magical night. I’ve dreamed of this for years._

_It’ll be fine._

-o-

“How do you want your hair to look, Riku?”

“Just a braid’s fine, mom.”

“A _braid_?” Nanami’s eyebrow rose skeptically, “are you sure? Can it at least be a nice one?”

Riku huffed a laugh, looking at his mother in the vanity mirror, “sure, mom. Work your magic. I trust your judgement.”

Nanami beamed at him in the mirror before focusing on his hair, running a fine-toothed comb through the strands before beginning to tuck the hair into a neat, intricate braid. “You look more like your father every day, Riku, I swear,” Nanami said as she worked, and Riku’s heart swelled into his throat.

“It’s his eyes,” Minato piped up, standing in front of a full-length mirror, “everyone else always says he looks like me.” She focused back on her task, reaching up to place another golden cuff into her hair; she had changed it up for the celebration, the tight, black curls of her hair braided, twisted up into an elaborate chignon. The gold cuffs in her hair matched with the deep, golden gown she had decided on, the color making her copper skin glow.

“You look really pretty, mom,” Riku said, trying not to move too much and jostle Nanami, and Minato turned to him with a smile. “Thank you, sweetheart. It’s been a long time since I’ve had to dress up like this!” She fiddled with one of her sheer draping sleeves, making sure it stayed off the shoulder. “It’s honestly rather nice.”

“I think everyone’s more excited for the return of the ball than they’ve let on,” Nanami said, placing Riku’s finished braid over his shoulder. He ran his fingers over the french braid, nodding his approval and smiling in thanks at his mother.

“Nanami, this ball is all anyone has talked about for weeks!”

“Well, _yes_ , I know, but – I can’t explain it. It’s just something in the air, I guess. Oh, Minato, do you have any blue hair pins?”

Riku watched his mother shuffle to the bathroom and come back a moment later with three silver hair pins, tiny blue crystal balls attached at the end. Nanami carefully tucked the pins into his braid, smiling at the way they caught the light whenever Riku turned his head.

“There!” She said happily, “now you’re done. They match your suit perfectly, I’m so pleased!”

Rising to his feet, Riku nervously adjusted his suit – a fine, navy blue cut, with a silver tie and waistcoat that stood out nicely with the dark color of his suit and dress shirt. Nanami rearranged her silver skirts, tucking a lock of platinum hair behind her ear as she looked Riku over. “You’re all set. And I’m good to go – are you ready, dear?”

“Just about. Everyone got their mask?”

Nanami held hers up, while Riku snatched his off the vanity, and the three made their way to the door.

Riku couldn’t help the fissure of nerves as they made their way to the ballroom; this would be the first time he’d be around the public in…years. Would anyone say anything? What have they thought, all these years?

“Riku, I can hear you worrying,” Minato chided, and his mothers stood on either side of him, looping an arm through his.

“I just…” Riku bit his lip, “I haven’t…been in the public eye for a long time. I just – don’t know how they’ll react, I guess.”

“Sweetheart, it’s not as though you’ve been idle.” The three of them stopped at the closed doors that would enter the ballroom, Nanami taking Riku’s mask from him and securing it to his face. “People will talk, no matter what you do. But you will handle it as it comes – as I have taught you, and your mother and father. For now –”

She smiled, and tweaked his nose, “just have a little fun, tonight, okay? You’ll escort us in, we’ll thank everyone for coming, and then we’ll enjoy the night. That’s all you need to do.”

-o-

The night was going better than he expected. Better than he’d hoped, honestly.

He escorted his mothers in, one on each arm, and was welcomed with applause, everyone pausing to allow his mother to thank everyone for joining them, the gold cuffs in her hair glittering under the lights.

People were still slowly trickling into the ballroom as his mothers whisked away to dance, and Riku was left to his own devices, spending some time picking at the spread of food offered at the buffet tables, and ending up sitting at a table, nursing a tall glass of champagne and people watching. A few people tried to convince him to a dance, but he quickly dodged away from the requests as they came.

He wasn’t quite ready, yet.

His mother’s laugh rang out from the distance, brighter than he’s heard in a long time, and he smiles against the rim of his glass.

“I tell you to have fun, and you’re just going to sit here and be a loner?”

Someone sits in the chair next to him, and Riku turns to look into Naminè’s amused eyes, framed by a white mask. “It’s fun to watch everyone else have fun,” Riku argued, and Naminè snorted, a sliver of thigh peeking out from the slit in her cornflower blue gown as she crossed her legs.

“I think it would be more fun if you went and actually _danced_ instead of drinking champagne all night.” With a smile, she held up a hand in offering, “you should dance with me.”

“Why me? Don’t you have a dance partner?”

“Xion’s busy,” she said, gesturing out to the dance floor, where Xion was dancing across the room with a man in a charcoal suit, a matching santa hat perched precariously on his head. “She was charmed by his outfit,” she explained, “wanted to see who made it. It is a very good cut, I agree.”

He could see Xion’s lips curl in a laugh as the man cheekily gave her a twirl, flaring out her dress, and Riku gave the man a once-over, silently agreeing with Naminè’s input.

Even though he couldn’t see the man’s face, covered by a grey mask, he still made quite a handsome figure, smile bright and infectious as he danced.

“What about your other other half?”

“Roxas couldn’t come,” Naminè pouted. “Something came up at work. He’s going to make it up to us later. Now, come on.”

She wiggled her fingers, hand still outstretched, and with a sigh, Riku relented, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

“Is this really so terrible, now?” Naminè asked as they started to dance, and Riku grimaced. “…No,” he finally admitted, “I’m just…out of practice, I guess. It feels weird, doing this again.”

He feels a bit like he’s stepped back in time – like any moment now, he’ll hear his father’s bright laugh, and see his smile as he swept his mother into a dance across the floor.

But no. That won’t happen, anymore.

His thoughts must have been showing on his face, even with the mask, because Naminè gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze as they made another turn across the floor.

“I guess it’s good,” Naminè finally said, “that you feel him here, in a way – isn’t that why your mom decided to bring back the ball?”

“I – yeah.”

“You can be sad, Riku,” she said, stepping out of his arms, ending the dance, “but don’t let that shape your whole night. Live a little. Actually _dance_ with someone, and don’t dodge requests all night. It’s Christmas.”

“It’s the solstice,” he corrected her retreating back, just to be contrary.

“Close enough!”

As Naminè made her way to Xion and her mystery dance partner, a flash of purple caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to see what had grabbed his attention.

A few feet away near another table, a woman was standing off to the side near the dance floor, a glass of champagne held to her lips. Behind her pink mask, her eyes bounced from the dance floor to the decorations and bright chandeliers of the ballroom, shining with something close to wonder.

She looked beautiful, her curled red hair glowing beneath the lights, and the colors of her dress somehow reminded him of those fuzzy memories as a child, watching the sky change colors with his father as the sun set on the beach.

That feels like a lifetime ago, now.

Riku didn’t know what it was, but something about her pulled him forward, moving until he was close enough to announce his presence. “You know,” he said casually, “it’s a lot more fun to actually dance, instead of just watching.”

She jumped a little, turning to look at him, and before he could open his mouth to apologize for startling her, she was looking him up and down, appraising him as she thought on her words.

“It’s a little hard to get any dancing done when your partner’s not here,” she finally said, taking a sip from her glass.

“Well,” he said slowly, “I’m without a partner myself, so I can help you kill a little time until your dance partner returns. If you don’t mind.”

He held out his hand in offering, and she looked at him, her violet eyes considering while Riku waited for an answer.

Finally, the woman smiled, and placed her hand in his, “I don’t mind, thank you – I think it’ll be fun!”

Her hands were soft, he noted absently as he led her to the dance floor, and her nails were opalescent, reminding him of the inside of a shell.

“I’m not very good at these kinds of dances,” she warned him as he placed a hand on her waist, and Riku rose an eyebrow at the admission. She must have felt his surprise regardless because she puffed herself up a little, placing a light hand on his shoulder. “I hope you’re a good enough teacher,” she sniffed, and Riku let out a small laugh. “I think I’m pretty good at it.”

“What, dancing?”

“I mean, yeah – how else would I be able to teach you?”

Riku pressed gently against her waist as they turned, and she followed his silent instruction smoothly, only stumbling a little as they danced. But that was okay – he’ll keep her steady.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around, before,” he said as they danced, “what’s your name?”

She looked up at him through her lashes, “doesn’t that defeat the purpose of this whole thing?”

“What whole thing?”

“You know – the ball! The masks!”

_My moms probably just did it because it was cute,_ he wanted to say, but he kept that thought to himself. His mystery woman continued, “it’s not like you went and introduced yourself to me right away, either!”

Well. “That’s fair,” he conceded, “so – I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?”

“That’s too easy.” She smiled at him, and the sly turn of her lips somehow filled him with foreboding, “I could just make you guess.”

“That would be _mean_.”

She laughed brightly, and Riku’s hand slid from the side of her waist to the small of her back; he felt like they were in their own little bubble, somehow. “Okay, okay, that _is_ kind of mean. I’ll just – come on.”

She pulled away from him and grabbed his arm, leading him to one of the tables. “Ask me a question.” She said once they sat down.

“A question.” He repeated, skeptical, and she nodded.

“Within reason. Ask and I’ll answer. And maybe I’ll tell you my name.”

The pearls in her hairpiece tinkled lightly as she tilted her head with a smile, and Riku was intrigued enough to be in on the little game. “Okay. Where are you from?”

“Here.” He rolled his eyes at her answer, and she laughed, “only recently, though! I’m actually from the islands.”

“Oh? Which ones?”

“Destiny Islands, to the south.”

Riku stilled at the name, his eyes widening slightly. His mystery partner noticed and leaned a little closer, concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” His voice was soft. “I…went there some summers, with my family. When I was a kid.”

“Oh.” She was quiet, for a moment. Then – “what was your favorite part?”

“Huh?”

“Of the islands. What was your favorite?”

Memories crashed over him like a wave – what _wasn’t_ his favorite part? Those miraculous, cherished days he got to spend with his parents, barely any work occupying them. The oceans that were bluer than anything he’d ever seen in his life. The laughter of the local children he played with, sprinting to the play islands. The sunrises and sunsets spent sitting with his father – rarely talking, just sitting. Just enjoying each other’s company.

“It’s…hard to say,” Riku finally said after a moment of thought. “Every day spent there was my favorite part of it. Every moment.”

She said nothing, staring at him thoughtfully, until the bubble between them was popped by a sudden voice.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for – oh!”

Both looked up to see Xion’s mystery dance partner making his way towards them, adjusting his hat as he got closer. He gasped, betrayed, “you found a handsome stranger _without me_?!”

Riku’s cheeks burned as he sputtered, embarrassed, and his mystery woman shrugged casually, grinning.

“You snooze you lose,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him, and he pouted, slouching into the seat next to her.

“Okay, well, _anyway_ ,” mystery man said, turning his blue eyes onto Riku, “hi! What’s your name? My name’s –”

“Don’t tell him!!”

“But _why_?? I mean _Xio -_ ”

“That’s the point of the ball! And I’m trying to make him guess,” his mystery woman said imperiously, “we just started asking each other questions – he’s been to our hometown, isn’t that cool?”

“Oh, you’ve been to the islands?” he brightened up, completely dropping his sulk about not being able to introduce himself, “when did you go?? Maybe we ran into each other? Hey, do you think –”

Their conversation dissolved into a rapid back and forth of light bickering, with her trying to get back on track of her little game, and Riku was hit with such a strong wave of déjà vu that he laughed, a little surprised that it burst out of him so loudly.

“Sorry,” he laughed, lifting a hand in apology to their stunned faces, “I – you just, you remind me of some friends I had, when I was young.” It was so familiar, somehow, sitting here with them and hearing them talk – nostalgic, almost.

“Right,” mystery man said in a daze, his voice soft, “that’s – that’s fine. Uh – questions? You said you were doing questions?”

That brought his mystery woman on track, and the question game continued, only now he had two mysterious partners instead of just the one.

There were some questions they narrowly evaded (like how both of them said they worked in the city, but didn’t elaborate), but it was fine, because some questions he answered horribly in return (like his stilted answer about how he worked in the government – that’s true enough, isn’t it?).

But through it all, he –

It was –

It was _fun_.

He _liked_ sitting there with them, heads close together, prodding at each other and laughing. It was easy to lose track of time, that way, but occasionally one of them got up to grab a plate of food for the three of them to pick at. To keep his promise to Naminè, every now and then he asked one of them for a dance, talking and laughing as they turned on the dance floor.

A few times, his two mysteries went off to dance together, and he sat at the table and watched them as they talked, heads close together, and felt something soft rest in his chest.

He liked them. Or – at least he felt like he could.

Riku felt like he’d known them for an age, instead of just for a night; like that was where he was meant to be.

“Will I ever get to know your names?” He asked when it was his turn to take his mystery woman on a dance, the two of them swaying in place.

She hummed, leaning on his shoulder, “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll give you a hint.”

“Hints are good. Hints are always helpful.”

Her laugh was light, but warm; they’d been dancing on and off for hours, and it was creeping closer to midnight. She was probably getting tired.

“A hint, huh…” she ran her thumb over his, considering it. “Okay. It sounds like the sea.”

“…Lea?”

“What? No!!” she burst into giggles, “try again!!”

“You didn’t get a weird name like ‘wave’ or something, did you?”

“Nope!” She grinned at him, cheeks flushed from laughing, “do you want another hint?”

Riku considered it, turning them in another slow circle, “yes,” he finally decided. Another hint probably wouldn’t hurt.

“Okay.” She leaned back in, resting her head back on his shoulder, “it starts with a ‘K’”

Something told Riku that she was enjoying making him work for it like this, and he laughed a little, pressing his cheek against the top of her head. “I’ll figure you out eventually.”

Riku soon had one mystery partner switched out for another, and bright blue eyes beamed at him as they made their turns across the floor, his mystery woman requesting time to rest her feet. “Am I gonna have to ask you for a hint about your name, too?” He asked wryly, and his mystery man grinned.

“It starts with an ‘S’!” he said innocently, though his eyes were bright with mischief, “but honestly, you could probably just talk to Xion. _She_ might know.”

Riku gaped at him, outraged, and his mystery man just snickered, pressing a hand into his lower back. “ _She_ might like to make this into a big secret,” he said, jerking his head over to his mystery woman, “but _I_ really like to make friends.”

“I could’ve found out _hours_ ago! That’s so unfair!”

“I still don’t know _your_ name, so it’s only fair that you work for mine,” he said primly, “you haven’t given us any hints, or – or anything!”

“It’s not like I’m hard to find,” he mumbled, glum, and his mystery man pet his cheek. “Aw, don’t be so down, handsome friend; it’ll work out.”

“Oh, we’re friends now?” Riku asked, focusing on that instead of how his dumb heart kicked in his chest because his mystery man said he was _handsome_. She has, too. They have said it _so_ many times.

“Of course!”

Like it was just that simple. And maybe it was.

Riku felt a hand on his back, interrupting the conversation, and turned to see his mystery woman standing behind them, looking rather solemn.

“Our ride is here.”

The clock began to chime, and it felt like a spell had broken.

“Aw,” his mystery man frowned, and his mystery woman looked just as reluctant. “Already? I feel like we just got here.”

“I know, but it’s been hours. It’s time for us to leave.” Her smile was a little sad, “home by midnight, just like we promised.”

Riku didn’t feel like time had gone by so quickly. But it had. They were leaving.

He hadn’t even guessed their names yet.

He –

“Wait.” He reached out to them, wanted to grab their hands. Hesitated at the last second. “Where do - what do I do? After I’ve guessed right, what do I do?”

He wasn’t ready to say goodbye. He wasn’t ready to see them go.

His mysteries smiled and grabbed his hands. “Then I guess you’ll find us,” she said lightly, pushing onto her toes and brushing a kiss against his cheek, right along the edge of his mask.

“Starts with an ‘S’, remember?” A gentle squeeze to Riku’s hand, “Christmas magic had us find each other, I think. So maybe we’ll see each other again soon!”

“Santa isn’t going to forget that slight of you saying he doesn’t exist that easily,” his mystery woman said teasingly, and he pouted in offense.

Pouting shouldn’t look that cute on a grown man.

 _Oh no_ , Riku thought to himself.

“That wasn’t my fault! I was ten! And that boy, he _said_ that santa–”

That tickled at something on the edges of Riku’s memory, but another chime of the clock chased it away. They looked at each other, and then back at Riku, and they smiled, giving his hands one last squeeze before letting go.

“We’ll see you soon,” his mystery woman promised, picking up her sunset colored skirts, and his mystery man nodded, the santa hat on his head bobbing with his movements. “Absolutely! That’s a promise!”

And then they were swallowed up into the crowd.

Gone.

-o-

Kairi walked back into The Good Fairies as though she were in a dream, her heels in one hand as she practically floated into the room.

“We have to -” she pulled off her mask in a daze, placing it on the nearest table, “we have to – change, and, um. Bags? We need to grab our bags. And –”

“Kairiiii.”

She turned at Sora’s voice and was scooped into his arms, his face pressed against her bare shoulder. “We went to the ball,” he said in disbelief, his lips moving against her skin, “we went to the ball, and danced with a stranger all night.”

“With a _handsome_ stranger,” Kairi reminded him, and he groaned loudly.

 _“So_ handsome,” he complained, “like how is that even possible? I can’t believe we talked to him. I can’t believe he talked to _us_! And danced with us! All night! _All night_ , Kairi!”

He whined wordlessly, so astounded at their luck and how _stupid handsome_ that man was, and Kairi laughed, radiant.

“I _know_ ,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. The two of them rocked side to side, not ready to let go of each other.

“Tonight was everything I ever dreamed of,” Kairi said quietly. “I had so much fun. And I’m glad you were there – that made it better. Thank you for coming with me. For helping make this such a beautiful night.”

Sora picked his head up to give her a tired smile, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the curve of her jaw. “Of course, Kairi.”

“Do you think –” she let go of Sora’s waist to nervously fiddle with the lapels of his suit. “You think he’ll figure it out?”

She could picture him now, their mystery man – devastatingly handsome in his deep blue suit, his turquoise eyes bright behind a matching blue mask. His smile, coy and weirdly familiar, and the way his eyes lit up when he laughed.

_Oh, man._

“Of course I do,” Sora answered, not a hint of doubt in his voice, “he seems pretty smart. Also: Christmas magic, Kairi. You’ve gotta trust in it.”

“Okay, okay…”

“Now, come on.” He gave her a soft push, “grab your bag and let’s get out of these clothes; you look like you’re about to pass out standing up.”

Kairi wouldn’t let go of him, so they waddled back together to change, reluctantly stripping out of her dress and feeling like she was leaving the magic behind with it.

 _I hope_ , she wished blindly, exhausted from so much dancing, _I hope he figures it out_.

_I’d like to see him again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't remember why I was so shy about posting this cheese, I'm having so much fun.
> 
> I was hoping to put up links to the outfits I'd painstakingly picked out for everyone so folk could see my Vision but I don't know how to do that! so idk I'll link them on my tumblr in the morning or something, oi. 
> 
> thanks to everyone who's read so far. and shout out to my comments, y'all are real ones and I appreciate you.
> 
> one last chapter to go! until then, guys! hopefully it'll be done by christmas haha!


	3. the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo....it's definitely not christmas.
> 
> I have no excuses! I was feeling a little burnt out and starting to not like this fic so I took a break. started writing something else. and now I'm back, well rested and ready to finish! my last fic of 2019, how fun.
> 
> anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the end to this corny whimsy.

The days after the Midwinter Ball passed in a bit of a haze, for Kairi.

She practically floated through the days before her holiday break, slipping into daydreams about being swept across the dance floor by her handsome, bright eyed stranger. It was still hard to believe – that her dearest, sweetest dream came true; that she got to be part of such a magical, beautiful night and dance and laugh and _meet_ someone.

 _I should give Aerith another bouquet,_ Kairi reminds herself, _as a thank you._

And even though that one impossible night lit her up, she was still a little down – just a little; two days have passed, and she hasn’t seen one hint of the mystery man they met that night.

How hard could it be to find someone that worked in the government? Very hard, apparently, Kairi thought bitterly, since she hasn’t been able to find his name yet. She even had to resort to asking Aerith, who had come to see her the day after the ball – a move she felt particularly awful about, since Aerith had already given her so much.

But Aerith had come into the shop to Kairi nearing the end of her rope, having spent the day searching for her mystery man on her phone when she wasn’t filling orders or helping a customer. And after listening to Kairi’s plight, and her desperate description of the man, she nodded, an amused glint in her eye.

“I think I have an idea who you’re talking about,” she said, and Kairi wanted to melt into the counter with relief. “Give me some time and I’ll see what I can do.”

_Two bouquets, actually._ Kairi decided, _on the house_.

Decision made, Kairi pushed herself up from where she had slumped onto the counter and sharply clapped her hands to her cheeks, forcing herself to focus. There was still one more day of work to do; after Christmas Eve, she can sigh and daydream all she likes until the new year. For now, she needed to focus.

Nodding resolutely to herself, Kairi pulled herself back to earth and focused on filling her last few orders for the day

She had to remind herself about Sora’s fervent reminder to have faith in the Christmas magic he loved to bring up; if it brought them to the ball, he said, then it will definitely help them find out who their handsome stranger was.

And if he figures out who they are then, well – that’ll be even better.

Maybe that will push them to seeing him again sooner.

-o-

By the end of the second day after the ball, Riku was at the end of his rope.

He thinks he’s a reasonably smart person; smart enough to be able to figure out a couple of names. But no, he thinks to himself, scowling, apparently, he needs to just start accepting when he’s been beaten.

He was just so sure he’d be able to figure it out! Riku _wanted_ to be able to figure it out on his own, wanted to be able to _find_ them on his own. He wanted to find them and say their names and see their bright smiles at him being able to figure it out.

But nope – Riku knows when to call it quits.

And so, later that evening, he calls Naminè.

“Have you finally given in?” She asked as soon as she answered, her voice full of amusement, and Riku refused to acknowledge her tone.

“…It’s harder than I expected,” he finally said, leaning back into his window seat and running a tired hand through his hair. “I just can’t figure them out. Is Xion with you, so I can ask her about it?”

Naminè hummed, “Xion’s at home with Roxas, right now. I’m still at work, but I can give you her number, if you want to just call and ask yourself.”

“You are seriously working way too hard.”

“It’s so I can have the rest of the holidays off! You know how the Organization is – now do you want Xion’s number or not?”

Riku shifted in place a little as he thought, feeling somewhat shy about pulling Xion into his silly quest. But really, Naminè tells her partners everything, so they probably already know of his whole plight, anyways.

“Yeah,” he finally said, swallowing his pride, “let me get her number so I can call her.”

He still gave himself some time to bolster himself before calling Xion, pacing across his room and sloppily tying his hair back. _It’s fine_ , he told himself as he dialed her number, _I don’t know why I’m so nervous – Xion’s nice. It’ll be fine._

At least he’ll finally get some answers that would help him find his two mysteries.

The phone rang twice before Xion answered, her voice bright. “Riku, hi! I figured you’d call eventually, Naminè told me what’s up.”

“Yeah, I figured,” he sighed, and in the distance, he heard Roxas call out, “is that Riku? Is he finally sucking it up and asking you?”

Xion, because she was the best between the three of them, ignored Roxas and continued, “it’s alright, Riku – I’m happy to help! So –”

He could almost picture her warm smile, “you want a little help finding your mystery man?”

“Uh –” he nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, “…yeah. I saw you dancing with him, and – he said he talked to you, and that you know his name and all that, so –”

“Yes,” Xion laughed softly, “yes, I know – you’re talking about Sora.”

_Sora_.

Riku felt his brain white out at the sound of his name, and blue eyes and a bright smile bloomed in his mind’s eye. Sora…it suited him. It felt familiar.

“I had asked him about the suit he was wearing,” Xion continued, and Riku forced himself to tune in to her words, “it looked so nice, I had wanted to know where he got it from. Turns out he made it himself! With help, of course, but still! That’s very talented work! And he told me, you know, that he’s apprenticing with some seamstresses and learning the craft in the city. I was very impressed!”

“He did tell me that he worked in the city,” Riku said absently, “I just…didn’t know where.”

“Well, hopefully that helps narrow it down! I do hope you find him, Riku – he was very nice! I’d like to see him again.”

“Yeah,” he said quietly, “I hope so, too. Xion – thanks. I really appreciate it.”

“Oh, Riku, it’s no problem – this will probably be good for you, you know?”

He was still lost in thought after they said their goodbyes and hung up, and Riku absently put his phone aside as he moved back to the window, staring up at the night sky.

Sora…that name really did sound _so_ familiar; it tugged at his brain, making him work for a memory that hovered at the edge of his senses.

 _‘That wasn’t my fault!’_ He could hear Sora say from that night, ‘ _I was ten, and that boy,_ he _said –’_

_‘Ri-kuuuu!’_

It felt like a knot coming loose, and suddenly Riku could easily picture those blue eyes and pouting face on someone much younger, stomping a little foot in the sand as he whined in frustration.

‘ _What do you_ mean _, santa isn’t real?! Then who gets all those presents?!’_

 _‘Your parents do,_ duh _.’_

‘ _Riku, come on!’_ he could hear another voice say, and he could see a flash of red hair and a stern frown ‘ _don’t be mean!_ ’

 _No way_.

Now he _really_ needed to sit down, stumbling towards his bed and sinking heavily onto it, cradling his head in his hands. Could Sora be... _that_ Sora? Sora, from all those years ago, back when they used to make those trips to Destiny Islands?

It’s possible...didn’t they say, that night, that they were from the islands? If it was really him…Riku couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

Wouldn’t it be amazing, if they found each other again?

-o-

The morning of Christmas Eve, Kairi showed up for work to find Aqua standing at the front desk, looking over the newspaper with a raised eyebrow.

It was curious, but Kairi didn’t pay much mind to it, removing her winter gear to prepare for the day. “Good morning, Aqua! Ready for our last day of work before our vacation?”

She tied her apron around her waist and turned to see Aqua squinting at her before looking back at the paper, and then looking up to squint at her again.

“…Aqua?” Kairi asked, concerned, “are you okay?”

Aqua looked between her and whatever was on the newspaper one last time, her other eyebrow slowly rising to match the other. “…Huh,” she finally said, “so _that’s_ where you went on the solstice.”

Kairi felt rooted to the spot at her words, and her heart dropped into her stomach. “Uh –”

“I’m just surprised!” Aqua continued, eyes locked on the newspaper, “like – how were you able to get _in?_ ”

“Wait – what?? Hold on -!” Kairi rushed to the desk, leaning in to see what Aqua was looking at on the newspaper. “Let me see –”

Once she got a good look at the paper, her breath caught in her throat.

There, slapped on the front page, was her mystery man. Dancing.

_With her._

_Oh my god,_ she thought faintly, eyes glued to the newspaper, _ohhhh my god, I can’t believe –_

“There’s a whole spread on the Midwinter Ball in today’s paper,” Aqua continued, starting to reach out to turn the pages, “I was looking through it before you came in – I’m pretty sure in another picture – how on earth did you and Sora -?”

But Kairi stopped listening, Aqua’s voice blurring into background noise as the caption beneath the photo caught her eye.

‘ _21, December, 20XX – Prince Riku, heir to Radiant Garden, seen dancing with an unknown guest during the reinstated Midwinter Ball celebration. The young prince has been absent from the public eye after the death of the King Consort –’_

Kairi felt something break in her brain.

 _A prince_ , she thought wildly, _I was dancing with a prince. All night. I was talking to a prince all night._

“Maybe it’s not me?” She said wildly, trying to save face, “I mean, that could be anybody! How could that be me?!”

Aqua gave her a flat look, “Kairi, the only person that had hair as red as yours was your grandmother – you can’t fool me.”

Oh, Kairi was going to freak out – not because of being found out on going to the ball, because she was a _guest,_ so it was _fine_ – no, she was going to freak out because she and Sora were _dancing with a prince_ and _flirting with him_ and –

“Oh my _god_ ,” she moaned, shoving her burning face in her hands, “I had _no idea_ that was the prince!!”

“You had no – Kairi, how did you even get _in_??”

“I was a _plus one_!!” She cried out, “Aerith brought me!! Aqua, that’s not important – I danced with the _prince_. And I had _no idea!!!_ ”

She looked at the photo again – it must have been closer to the end of the night, because she was leaning on her mystery m – on _Riku’s_ shoulder, caught mid-laughter as they danced.

Kairi let out a strangled moan, running a panicked hand through her hair; she was _really_ going to freak out – how could she work like this?

“Kairi…”

She snapped her head up at Aqua’s gentle touch on her arm, and she met her sympathetic eyes. “Come on,” she said, lightly pulling at her arm, “to the back – I don’t think we’ll have customers for a while, yet.”

Aqua led her to the back, towards the small kitchen, and placed her in a chair so she could make her a quick cup of tea. “Okay…” she said slowly after a cup of tea was in Kairi’s hands, “so…you went to the Midwinter Ball.”

Kairi nodded into her tea, eyes determinedly locked onto the steam rising from her cup.

“And Sora went with you. And you liked it,” Aqua confirmed, “you had a great time.”

Kairi nodded again.

“So what’s making you freak out? Is it that you’re on the paper? Or the prince thing?”

A horrible blush spread across Kairi’s face at the mention of the prince, and Aqua’s eyebrows lifted slightly. “Okay, so – it’s the prince thing.”

“I’m just – really _embarrassed_ ,” she whined into her cup, “I just – Sora and I were acting like that towards a _prince_. Is that allowed??”

“I mean – I don’t think he looked that offended? Or anything?” Aqua cupped her chin in her hand, tapping her nails against the small table, “he looked pretty content with the two of you, honestly.”

The image of the sweet smile on Riku’s face as they danced came to her easily, his laughter as the three of them talked echoing in her ear.

He liked it, being around them – dancing and laughing and talking with them. And she liked it, too. It’s just –

Kairi took a sip of her tea, swallowing down her nervous sighing.

“Look,” Aqua pushed away from the table, rising to her feet, “try not to worry about it for now, okay? I don’t even know if you’ll see him again, honestly – it was just for one night, wasn’t it?”

 _But I want him to,_ Kairi wanted to say, petulant. _I want him to find me. I want him to find us._ Instead, she fiddled with her tea, mumbled “no, probably not…” under her breath.

Aqua’s face softened. “Look…it’s Christmas Eve, so I’ll let you go a little early – just fill what orders you can, alright?”

“Aqua…” Kairi’s heart melted with gratitude, “thank you. I –”

“Oh, don’t mention it, please! It’s fine; let’s get started on work, okay?”

-o-

“Your Highness.”

Riku turned at the voice, and smiled in greeting as Aerith approached him, briefcase tucked under one arm. “Good to see you, Aerith. Everything alright?”

“Yes; I’ve just left a quick meeting with your mothers, before we headed home for the holidays.” She cocked her head to the side, “I was wondering if it was possible for you to accompany me somewhere, for a little while?”

“Oh?” That caught at Riku’s intrigue, and he raised an eyebrow in question.

“Yes – it’s a little out of the way, but I was hoping you could go with me to pick up some flowers? It’s a small shop, but one of the best in the city – I go there often, and I think there might be some options you could bring home to your mothers, for the holidays.”

It would be nice to surprise his mothers with something; he could already picture the surprised smiles on their faces and couldn’t help his small grin at the thought.

“That…sounds nice,” he finally conceded. “I think my moms would like some flowers – let me grab a coat and hat, and then we can go.”

Riku did make sure to inform them of his absence, before he left, and quirked an eyebrow as he escorted Aerith to her car. “No security?” he asked, opening the car door for Aerith. She smiled her thanks, “no; less notice, that way. Plus, I’m fairly confident I can keep you safe myself. There’s no danger, here.”

The silence between them was comfortable, as Aerith drove, and Riku stared at the passing buildings, adjusting his hat to make sure most of his hair was covered up.

“We’re here,” Aerith announced, pulling up to a building, and Riku peeked out at it as she parked.

 _Divine Rose,_ he said to himself, looking over the sign and the vases of flowers displayed in the large window. He quickly exited the car, moving around to open the door of the flower shop for Aerith, and the two of them quickly entered the shop.

“Ah, Aerith!” A woman with blue hair smiled at them from behind the counter, “good to see you again!”

“You as well, Aqua,” Aerith replied, removing her gloves. “Where’s Kairi? She’s usually the one at the front.”

“Oh, I let her go home early today, to start her vacation early.” Aqua smiled, brushing off her apron, “she probably went straight to Sora – you know how they are.”

Riku stood woodenly next to Aerith as the two women laughed, feeling like he’d been struck over the head. He could hear her voice in his head, teasing, ‘ _it sounds like the sea…starts with a ‘K’’_

_Sora._

_Kairi._

Finally, he knew their names.

“…still working at The Good Fairies?” Aerith was asking as Riku slowly came back to earth. Aqua nodded, “yes – it’s been, what, four years now, almost?” She was wrapping up a bundle of white lilies as they talked, and Riku looked around to see if anything caught his eye to give to his mothers.

“Anyway, here you are – oh! And Kairi wanted me to give this to you, as well. Hold on!” Aqua vanished into the back, and quickly came back with a vase full of pink and white blooms. “Kairi said this was a thank you gift – on the house.” She placed the vase on the counter next to the lilies with a smile.

“And what about you?” Aqua asked, turning to Riku, “is there anything I can get for you?”

“Uh –” Riku stuttered, “well, I – I’d like to get something, for my moms. But it -I’m having a hard time choosing.”

Aqua’s smile was reassuring, “well, I can help! What kind of flowers do they usually like, do you know?”

Time blurred a little, after that, and the next thing Riku knew, he was walking out of the shop with Aerith, blinking at the bundle of flowers in his hands. “Have a good day!” Aqua called after them, “and Merry Christmas!”

“Well,” Aerith said, “that went rather well.”

Riku moved to the car and opened the door for her, squinting suspiciously all the while. “You’re plotting something,” he finally said, and Aerith just smiled sweetly at him, sliding into the car after carefully placing her flowers in the backseat.

“I would never, Your Highness. I’m just fulfilling a favor. Now, come on – we have one more stop to make.”

He was still squinting at her a little, but he followed her instructions and got into the car; as weird as this was, at the end of the day he still trusted Aerith.

It’s only because of her that he was finally able to get Kairi’s name.

 _Kairi_ …he mused on it, finally being able to solve one part of his two mysteries, and smiled goofily out the window, barely noticing when the car slowly moved to a stop.

“Alright, Riku. This is the last stop.”

He focused at Aerith’s voice and looked to see where she had stopped. His heart skipped in his chest when he saw the sign on the building: _The Good Fairies._

_No way._

“Aerith,” Riku said, trying to keep his voice calm, “what’s this?”

“Our last stop.” Aerith cocked her head at him, “or, well – more like your last stop.”

Her eyes slid over to the building, “like I said before – I’m fulfilling a favor. So go ahead, Riku. I can wait out here for now, okay?”

She smiled, and Riku forced his shaking legs to work as he opened the car door and rose to his feet. Tried to calm his nervous hands as he reached for the handle and entered the shop. Warmth and the scent of cinnamon washed over him as he entered the room, and he only jumped a little when a voice called out, “just a moment, please!”

A woman entered the room, tucking a pincushion into the red apron wrapped around her waist. “Alright, now – hello, dear.” She smiled at him, “welcome to The Good Fairies. Are you picking up something, or bringing something in?”

“I –” his voice came out in a nervous croak, and he reached up to fiddle with his hat, “I’m, uh – looking for someone? Sora? I was told he – he worked here, so –”

“Sora?” Another woman entered the room, her green dress swishing around her calves, “oh, Flora, he’s in the back. Go tell Merryweather, so she’ll let him go for a moment.”

“Fauna –” Flora started to say, but the other woman waved her hand. “I’ll stay with him – go on, then.”

With a huff, Flora whirled around and disappeared into the back of the store, and Fauna stepped closer to look Riku over. “Well, I suppose you’re him, aren’t you?” Fauna finally said, and Riku’s heart jumped nervously in his chest.

“I -?”

“Sora’s mystery man. You’re all he talks about, you know. And then Kairi comes in today, all aflutter – it’s mysterious.”

_Kairi was there, too._

Riku thought he was nervous _before_ , but now he was _absolutely_ nervous, shoving his hands in his pockets to resist the urge to wind his hair around his fingers. “I might be,” he answered, vague, “I – is this weird? Am I being weird?”

He _felt_ weird, suddenly – barging in one someone’s workplace out of nowhere was _weird_ , wasn’t it?

“Oh, dear, no,” Fauna said, placing a hand against her cheek, “it’s surprising, but – we’ll see how he feels soon enough, won’t we?”

Pounding footsteps echoed across the store, and suddenly he was there, standing next to Fauna with wide blue eyes.

“Oh my god,” Sora whispered under his breath, and from behind him Riku heard a squeak of surprise as violet eyes peeked over Sora’s shoulder.

The silence between them was thick and awkward, and Riku had _no idea_ what to say to try and break it. “Uh –” he started to say, but Sora moved before he was able to try and say anything else. In what felt like the blink of an eye, he was in his space, quickly snatching his hands up and beginning to pull him to the back of the store.

“Auntie, we’re gonna borrow the break room for a minute, is that okay?” Sora asked in a rush, and Riku could hear the quick footsteps of Kairi ahead of them as she retreated to the back.

“Alright, Sora,” Fauna answered, looking amused, “I’ll let the girls know where you are.”

And then Fauna was gone as Riku was pulled further down the hall and into a small, cozy room, with a kitchenette and a table, a large, squishy couch by the window that he was promptly pushed into. Sora quickly sat next to him, inches away as he stared at his face, and he could hear the door close before Kairi stepped into the corner of his eye, nervously wringing her hands.

Squinting, Sora reached up and pulled Riku’s hat off, and he could do nothing but blink as his hair slipped free of its confines and pooled around his shoulders.

“No _way_ ,” Sora whispered, awed, “it really _is_ you! Kairi!” He turned to her with bright eyes, “Kairi, it’s _him_ – that boy! From _forever_ ago! It’s _him_.”

Sora grabbed him by the chin, turning him to face Kairi, and Riku’s heart, already racing from Sora’s warm hand on his chin, beat even _faster_ when he saw Kairi – her red hair and violet eyes, lips turned into a familiar stern frown. And he could see her – in a flash, he could see her, so much younger, hands on her hips as she scolded Riku and Sora – for running too fast and leaving her behind, for sparring too hard with the wood swords, for upsetting Sora about the bit he said about santa –

Kairi’s eyes brightened with recognition, too, as she looked at him, and then she paled, hands rising to her cheeks. “Oh my god, Sora, we were friends with a _prince_? We were hanging out with a _prince_ and we _never knew?!_ ”

Riku’s heart sank a little at her words. “You…you found out, huh?” He said, nervous, and Kairi turned wild eyes onto him. “Found out,” she repeated, “found ou – _yes_ I found out, because _we were in the papers!_ Us! Dancing with _you_!”

She paced before them, agitated, “I mean – what could we have that can catch a _prince’s_ attention?! Isn’t that too much? What if they – what if they _expect_ things out of us, or don’t let us see you without – without –”

Kairi let out a strangled noise and threw her hands up, “I don’t want to become some princess! What if just because we met you –!”

“Kairi!” Sora reached out and stopped Kairi’s frantic pacing, grabbing her hands, “who said anything about becoming a princess?”

“Yeah,” Riku added, finally finding his voice, “don’t get too ahead of yourself, Kairi – I only just met you, like, two nights ago.”

He smirked at her, and Kairi blinked at his words, stunned, before a deep blush spread across her face, reaching the tops of her ears. It astounded Riku, how cute he found that – it was almost offensive.

“Come on,” Sora tugged at Kairi’s hands, pulling her towards the couch, and Riku moved over enough so that she could sit, sandwiched between them.

“I’m sorry,” she moaned, hiding her burning face in her hands, “I’m so embarrassed – my brain just got ahead of me and I freaked out! I’m sorry!”

She lowered her hands enough to peek at Riku beneath her lashes, “I am happy you were able to figure it out, though,” she admitted shyly, and Sora nodded over her shoulder, giving her a poke in the side.

“I told you, Kairi,” he said over her affronted squeal, “Christmas magic was really looking out for us!”

“But what do we do _now_?” Kairi asked, elbowing Sora, “Riku’s – he’s a _prince_ , there’s no way –”

“Well, we don’t have to figure it all out _now_ ,” Riku cut in, ending Kairi’s nervous tirade before it could begin. “I mean – we’ve just met each other, really. After all these years. We don’t _have_ to rush anything, right?”

They stared at him, and Riku tucked his hair behind his ear, “I mean – I like you two. Or, I mean –” His cheeks burned at their goofy smiles at his admission, but he pushed onward, “– I mean, I _think_ I could. But, for now…I like being around you two. It was…nice.”

“Aw, Riku,” Sora cooed, leaning against his shoulder, “we like being around you, too! It felt like old times, that night – even though we were all horrible at fully remembering it.”

“It _was_ nice,” Kairi admitted, “and – you’re right. We only just met again! I shouldn’t –”

She huffed out a breath, “– we’ll just – get to know each other again, for now. As friends. It _has_ been a long time.” Leaning back into the couch, Kairi reached out and grabbed their hands, giving them both a squeeze. Sora laced his fingers through hers with a grin, and Riku looked shy as he slowly squeezed her hand in return.

“You should come back home with us,” Kairi suddenly declared, breaking the comfortable silence between them, “so we can have dinner and catch up and stuff. And you can meet my grandmother!”

“Oh, uh –” Riku shifted nervously, remembering Aerith waiting for him outside, and his mothers expecting his return. “I don’t know if – I didn’t really bring any security with me, and my moms –”

“Ah.” Kairi deflated a little, “right, that’s – that’s fair.”

Sora pouted, “is there really no way you could stick around for a little bit?”

Riku _really_ wanted to – was horribly tempted to just risk it and stay with them, catching up on the lost years. But…

“I don’t want my mothers to worry.” He finally said, and he hated the way their faces fell with disappointment. “But – here.” Riku pulled his phone out of his pocket, “we’ll – let’s exchange numbers. We’ll figure something out. Maybe – maybe for new year’s?”

It was a risky promise, but he _meant_ it – he wanted to see them again, and soon.

Their expressions brightened back up, and they quickly exchanged numbers, Riku’s phone soon lighting up with texts he knew were from them. “Okay,” Riku said, a pleased smile crossing his face, “it’s settled. I – I guess I should go…”

He was hesitant, but he knew it was time; and even though Kairi and Sora pouted about it, they knew he had to go, too. So Kairi placed his hat back on his head, carefully tucking his hair in to make sure it was hidden, and the three of them made their way back to the store, hands linked together.

“All sorted, then?” Fauna asked as they passed, and Sora grinned, “yep! He has to head home, but we’re gonna meet up later so we can catch up!”

They quickly stepped outside, and Kairi and Sora pressed close to him at the bite of cold winds outside. Aerith was still waiting out front, just like she promised, but Riku was reluctant to step away, staring down at their joined hands.

“I’m really not ready to go,” he admitted, “even though I know where you are, now.”

“I know.” Kairi pressed in even closer, using him to shield herself from the wind, “but it’s fine! We’ll see each other again.”

“And you can call us, now,” Sora piped in, letting go of his hand and grabbing the lapel of his coat “and text, and stuff. So you better use it!”

“Make sure you do what you need to, so we can hang out with you for more than a few minutes, next time. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Riku nodded, and they beamed up at him, “yeah, okay. I will.”

“I’m glad we found you again, Riku,” Sora said as they finally, reluctantly let him go, “don’t make us wait _too_ long this time, okay?”

“I won’t,” he promised them, moving towards the car, “I’ll see you soon.”

Kairi grinned at him, wrapping her arms around herself and leaning into Sora, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, waving at the car as Riku closed the door behind them. Riku waved back with a slight smile, and kept waving as the car pulled away, Sora and Kairi staying there and waving until they grew small, the car turning a corner and pulling them from his view.

Riku found that he couldn’t stop smiling, even after they were gone, and Aerith laughed lightly at the silly grin on his face. “Everything went well, I’m assuming?”

“Yes,” Riku replied happily, picking up his phone to see the messages Sora and Kairi left for him, “it went better than I ever hoped. Aerith – thank you.”

This would be one of his better Christmases, he decided, laughing quietly at the goofy messages they sent reminding him to call them.

How could it not be, with these two shining, wonderful people coming back to him, to brighten up his life?

Yes - this Christmas was already one of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! merry late christmas!
> 
> I had to change the tags a little bit since it didn't end as romance-y as I planned but lemme be frank - they're gonna date eventually. but there it is! the whole thing. fancy balls! pretty dresses! riku with long hair (aka at his most powerful)! surprise reunions with a forgotten friend! christmas magic! all that shit! it was cute and silly and I hope folk liked it well enough. I was a little unsure but at the end, I'm still fond of this, as I am with all the things I write.
> 
> so that's it for the year! keep an eye on this space in 2020 - might be posting a botw fic in the near future, if anyone's into that. but we'll see! for now, I'll relax. 
> 
> hope everyone has a nice new year's eve, and a very happy new year!


End file.
